Süße Träume
by cylersial
Summary: Hermine wacht in der Dunkelheit auf ohne jegliche Erinnerung an das Geschehene... Wo ist sie und was hatt das alles mit den Blutsaugern zu tun? Warnungen: dark, non-fluff, squick, ooc und sehr wahrscheinlich character death!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter gehört einzig und allein J.K. Rowling, der Plot der Geschichte gehört soweit jedoch mir.

Kapitel 1

Sie spürte den Druck von kalten, nassen Steinwänden in ihrem Rücken . Ihre Ohren waren wie betäubt und in ihrem Mund schmeckte sie denn metallischen Geschmack von Blut.

Ihre Augenlieder begannen zu flackern , doch sie konnte sie noch nicht öffnen. Sie fühlte einen durchdringenden kalten Schmerz der sich durch ihren ganzen Körper zog.

Wo war sie nur? Sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern…

Langsam nahm sie die Geräusche in ihrer Umgebung war. Ein kontinuierliches tropfen von Wasser auf Felsen war zu hören und das ziehen des Windes durch Steinritzen. Außerdem konnte man noch ein Klappern vernehmen, das an tausende Flügelschläge erinnerte.

Ein Schauer überzog sie, da ihre Haut und Kleidung klamm waren. Sie unternahm einen erneuten Versuch ihre Augen zu öffnen -diesmal gelang es ihr, doch sie sah weiterhin nur allumfassende Dunkelheit. Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, unter dem Verdacht ihre Sehkraft für immer verloren zu haben, blinzelte sie panisch. Es blieb jedoch stockdunkel und sie konnte nicht mehr als ein tiefes Schwarz um sie herum ausmachen.

Ein leises keuchen entwich ihr als sie spürte wie eine warme Flüssigkeit ihren Hals hinab lief. Sie versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge um nicht in Panik zu geraten, auch wenn es wohl keinen treffenderen Moment geben könnte als in ihrer derzeitigen Situation. Sie versuchte ihren sonst so rationalen Verstand einzuschalten und überlegte wie sie hier hergekommen war. Das letzte an was sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie in ihr Bett in ihrem Zimmer zu Hause geklettert war. Danach war alles verschwommen.

Kurze Erinnerungen blitzten in ihrem Kopf auf, doch sie konnte sich nicht auf ein konkretes Szenario konzentrieren. Je mehr sie versuchte sich die Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge abzuspielen um so weiter rutschten die Erinnerungsfetzen in die hintersten Ecken ihres Gehirns.

Verdammt…Sie tastete sich langsam auf den kalten Steinplatten vorwärts als sie ein Windhauch spürte der direkt hinter ihr vorbei wehte und sie drehte sich um. Da die Sicht immer noch undurchdringbar war konnte sie niemanden sehen doch sie wusste instinktiv , dass sie nicht allein war. „Wer ist da ?" entwich es ihr heiser und ihre Lippen begannen aufzureißen , da sie total ausgetrocknet waren. Sie hatte unendlichen Durst. Wie konnte sie jetzt nur an etwas zu trinken denken?? Sie wusste nicht wieso ihre Gedanken zu dem trockenen Gefühl in ihrem Hals hin schweiften doch sie konnten den furchtbaren Drang nach etwas Flüssigem nicht unterdrücken.

Ihre Gedanken wurden durch ein weiteren Luftzug unterbrochen worauf auch schon eine kühle Stimme ihr leise zu zischte : „Hey Schlammblut".

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

„Wo bin ich?" kam ihre zitternde Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

„Gott Granger, was soll der Mist?´"wo bin ich", willst du mich verarschen? Sag bloß dass Mistvieh hat dir auch noch die Erinnerungen ausgesaugt" Die Person, die sich mit ihr im Raum befand schnarrte sie hämisch an. „ Nur wegen dir sitze ich in diesem verdammten Loch fest!". Die Stimme kam ihr unheimlich bekannt vor und als sie ihre Sinne wieder beisammen hatte traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag.

„ Malfoy?!" „ Der und kein anderer. Schön das du dich an _mich_ erinnerst.", kam ihr seine sarkastische Antwort entgegen, „Es ist ja noch nicht so lange her seit unserer letzten Begegnung." Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die tiefschwarze Dunkelheit und sie konnte seine Umrisse klarer erkennen. Auch die Abgrenzungen des Zimmers indem sie sich befanden war nun auszumachen. Es war ein runder Raum, obwohl es sich hierbei eher um einen Kerker handelte da es keine Fenster gab und die Wände aus grob gehauenen, großen Steinblöcken bestanden.

Es gab hier nichts weiter als lange Eisenketten die an den Seiten in etwa zwei Metern Höhe befestigt waren und Fackelhalter in denen gelöschte Fackeln steckten. Die Wände waren fleckig und auf dem kalten Steinboden lagen Splitter von Knochen welche starke Ähnlichkeit mit Menschlichen Fingern und gesplitterten Gerippen hatten.

Doch nicht diese Furcht einflößende Umgebung machte ihr den Ernst ihrer Lage bewusst, sondern die Gesellschaft, in der sie sich befand.: Draco Malfoy , bekannt als Sohn der Rechten Hand Voldemorts, Lucius Malfoy, selbst angehender Todesser, wenn nicht schon fest etablierter Todesser.

Seit seiner Flucht mit Professor Snape, nach dem Tod von Dumbledore, hatte es keine Anzeichen seines Aufenthaltsortes gegeben. Die Zauberergemeinschaft war in hellstem Aufruhr als die Meldung des Todesserangriffs auf Hogwarts publik machte.

Der Orden des Phönix hatte vergeblich versucht Snape und Draco ausfindig zu machen doch ohne Erfolg. Sie waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und ohne Dumbledore musste sich der Orden zuerst von dem großen Schlag erholen den er erlitten hatte.

Harry , Ron und Hermine konnten wenig tun und wurden von den meisten Plänen des Ordens nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt.

Vor allem Harry welcher den Mord an Dumbledore wohl am meisten getroffen hatte verlor sich völlig in dem Gedanken an Rache gegen Snape, dass er sich von allen abschottete, selbst von Hermine und Ron nahm er immer mehr Abstand.

Am Ende des Schuljahres fuhr Hermine niedergeschlagen nach Hause während Harry zusammen mit Ron in den Fuchsbau abreiste. Er wollte erst in der zweiten Ferienwoche zu den Dursleys ,da diese in der ersten Woche in Urlaub fuhren und Mrs Weasley ihn partout nicht alleine lassen wollte.

Nach dem Abend ihrer Ankunft in ihrem Elternhaus wusste Hermine nur noch das sie sich nach einer langen Willkommensfeier ihrer Eltern in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte und früh schlafen ging. Danach hatte sie ein völliges Blackout.

Und nun saß sie hier mit einem ihrer größten Feinde in einem kleinen Raum von ca. fünf Quadratmetern fest. Hermine zitterte und drückte sich noch weiter gegen die Steinwand.

Schon lange hatten sie viele Fragen um die Geschehnisse des letzten Schuljahres geplagt und jetzt hielt sie es kaum noch aus. Sie wollte wissen wieso es so weit gekommen war.

Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen hatte sie genug Mut gefasst um Malfoy an zureden.

„Warum hast du das getan?" Sie hörte ein leises Schnauben

„Warum habe ich _was_ getan, Granger?"

„Warum hast du sie ins Schloß gelassen? Wieso wolltest du Dumbledore töten?"

„Willst du wirklich den Grund dafür wissen ?" er sah sie skeptisch an. „Weil ich dich und deines Gleichen verabscheue. Ich hasse euch, denn ihr seid der Schmutz der Gesellschaft. Nicht besser als Parasiten, die nun ihren Wirt ausbluten lassen und sich gleichzeitig als dessen Herrn aufschwingen wollen. Ihr verdient es ausgerottet zu werden!"

Hermine schluckte leise und versuchte keinen Laut von sich zu geben als ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie weinte nicht weil sie seine Worte sehr verletzt hätten. Nein, seine Einstellung kannte sie und diese Abscheulichkeiten hatte sie schon öfter aus seinem Mund vernommen. Auch wenn sie sich gewünscht hätte diesmal eine andere Antwort zu hören und den wahren Draco Malfoy und was hinter seinen Taten steht kennen zu lernen.

Sie weinte da sie Angst hatte, unbeschreibliche Angst vor dem was auf sie zu kommen würde. Noch immer wusste sie nicht weshalb sie hier war oder wie sie hier hergekommen war. Auch war ihr schleierhaft weshalb sie in Gegenwart eines Todessers saß und immer noch lebte.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch ihr strähniges Haar um es aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Dabei streifte sie die linke Seite ihres Halses. Ein höllischer Schmerz durchzuckte sie und sie spürte das ihre Finger dort mit einer klebrigen Flüssigkeit bedeckt waren , wo sie mit ihren Händen den Hals berührt hatte. Ein wimmern entwich ihr und sie drehte sich zu Malfoy.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das dieser selbst an einer der Ketten, welche an den Wänden herab hingen, angekettet war. Hatte er soeben nicht gesagt, er wäre wegen ihr in diesem Kerker? Weshalb hätte man ihn ebenfalls gefangen genommen wenn er doch zur Gegenseite gehörte? Sie nahm schließlich an das sie bei Todessern war, denn wer würde sonst einen Grund darin sehen sie einzusperren? Es ergab keinen Sinn und Hermine wendete sich wieder Malfoy zu.

" Warum ist es meine Schuld dass du hier bist?" fragte sie ihn zögernd.

Bevor Malfoy ihr antworten konnte – wobei sie sich nicht wirklich sicher war ob er ihr überhaupt eine richtige Antwort geben oder sie wieder bloß beleidigen würde - schlug die Kerkertür auf und eine verhüllte Person in einem schwarzen Mantel betrat den Raum.

Der Luftzug , der durch die Türöffnung herein schlug war eisig und hinter dem Durchgang sah man, dass ihre Zelle wohl in einem von vielen Gängen eines riesigen Kellergewölbes liegen musste. Der Neuankömmling kam in schnellen Schritten auf Hermine zu und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite um ihren Hals zu begutachten. Sie war zu schwach um sich gegen den Griff zu wehren.

„Du hast Glück gehabt Malfoy." Sagte der Mann zu Malfoy gewandt." Sie lebt noch und ihre Verletzungen heilen schnell , zumindest ist sie nicht _ganz_ tot ."

„Es war nicht meine Schuld , und das weißt du genau Nott!" Malfoy fuhr hoch und ging so weit es seine Ketten zuließen auf den Todesser zu „Ich hatte doch gar keine Chance gegen alle! Ich musste sehen dass ich selbst lebend aus der Sache raus komme und dann hatte ich noch das Schlammblut am Hals. Wie hätte ich gleichzeitig auch noch auf die aufpassen sollen?"

„Das musst du dem Dunklen Lord erklären und nicht mir. Ich bin gespannt wie er es aufnimmt, dass du schon wieder einen Auftrag in den Sand gesetzt hast, ich schätze nicht so gut." Notts Gesicht verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „ Diesmal wird er nicht so gnädig sein und über dein Versagen hinwegsehen, denn das hätte uns beinahe unsere Geisel gekostet. Und du weißt wie wichtig sie für unseren Meister ist."

„Wieso bin ich hier?" fragte Hermine zum zweiten Mal und diesmal mit mehr Selbstvertrauen. Wenn sie für Voldemort wichtig war, würde man sie wohl nicht so schnell umbringen, oder?

Kaum hatte die Frage ihre Lippen verlassen als ihr Kopf wie durch einen Hammerschlag auf die Seite geschleudert wurde und gegen die Mauer schlug. „ Du sprichst nur wenn du etwas gefragt wirst oder ich dir erlaube dein dreckiges Maul zu öffnen , haben wir uns verstanden?."

Nott stand vor ihr und starrte sie angewidert an. Hermine traute sich nicht etwas zu entgegnen und nickte nur mit angsterfüllten Augen.

Ihre Schläfe pochte dort wo sie die Steinwand getroffen hatte und sie spürte wie ihr Blut die Wangen hinab lief.

„Ist es nicht ziemlich idiotisch wenn du seine _kostbare _Geisel noch weiter verletzt?"

„Lass das nicht deine Sorge sein Malfoy, denn dank deiner Aktion wird das sowieso schnell heilen und sie wird auch nicht gleich tot umfallen, wenn man sie nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfasst."

Nott schritt zur Tür und drehte sich nur noch einmal um.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird sich deine Entschuldigungen später anhören und jemanden schicken um dich abzuholen. So lange kannst du noch hier warten und hoffen , dass dein Zellengenosse nicht völlig verwandelt ist oder Hunger bekommt."  
Mit einem letzten grausamen Lachen schloss er die Kerkertür hinter sich.

Das hallen der Schritte war schon lange verklungen als Hermine wieder wagte sich zu regen.

In ihrem Kopf war sie das gesamte Gespräch wieder durchgegangen welchem sie eben beiwohnte.

Malfoy hatte wohl den Auftrag gehabt sie zu entführen doch etwas muss schief gelaufen sein und sie wurde verletzt.

Sie war wichtig für den Dunklen Lord, doch inwiefern konnte sie sich noch nicht vorstellen.

Am meisten verwirrten sie jedoch die Anspielungen von Nott über ihren Zustand.

Wieso sollten bei ihr Verletzungen schneller heilen?

Wer sollte sich verwandeln. In der Zelle befanden sich doch nur sie und Malfoy.

Als sie abwesend über ihre Stirn fuhr spürte sie zwar Blut, doch es war keine Wunde mehr an ihrer Schläfe zu spüren.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht und in ihrem Kopf wirbelte nur noch ein Gedanke.

´Unmöglich!` . Das war wirklich unmöglich. Ihre Gedanken wurden wieder von dem höllischen Schmerz an ihrem Hals unterbrochen und langsam begannen die ganzen Aussagen einen Sinn zu ergeben wobei immer noch entscheidende Lücken blieben.

Sie konnte kein Vampyr sein! Weshalb sollte ein Vampyr sie beißen und ebenfalls in einen Blutsauger verwandeln? Wann war das überhaupt geschehen , ..als Malfoy sie entführt hatte?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter gehört einzig und allein J.K. Rowling, der Plot der Geschichte gehört soweit jedoch mir.

Kapitel 2

Die Spitze eines Zauberstabes zwischen seinen Schulterblättern schob ihn düstere Gänge entlang voran. Der Todesser welchem der Stab gehörte, hatte noch kein Wort mit Draco gesprochen. Sie gingen schon eine Zeit lang. seitdem der vermummte Anhänger Lord Voldemorts ihn aus der Kerkerzelle herausgeführt hatte.

Draco wusste zwar nicht wer sein stummer Antreiber war, doch er vermutete, dass es sich um einen der neu Rekrutierten handeln musste. Er erkannte meist sofort ob Jemand schon länger zu ihnen gehörte oder sich ihnen erst vor kurzem angeschlossen hatte.

Die Neuen waren unsicher. Ihre Bewegungen strahlten keine solche Überzeugung und Überheblichkeit aus wie die der langjährigen Anhänger. Die dunklen Kräfte hatten sich ihrer nicht gänzlich angenommen und der Schatten der auf ihren Herzen lag war kaum auszumachen. Die schwarze Magie zollte ihren Tribut, den sie bisher noch nicht bereit waren zu bezahlen. Noch wandelten sie nicht über der Erde und benahmen sich als ob jeder Fleck Ihnen gehörte. Sie scheuten vor vielen Aufträgen zurück und hatten noch mehr Gewissensbisse.

Als Todesser kann man sich ein Gewissen nicht leisten, das hatte ihm sein Vater schon von Kindesbeinen an eingebläut. Draco selbst war schon lange abgehärtet und immun gegen das Gewinsel von Gefangenen und anderen Todgeweihten. Er hatte genug Gemetzel und Massaker an Muggel und Schlammblütern miterlebt , auch selbst des Öfteren Tragende Rollen gespielt, um noch irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu empfinden.

Einzig aus den Vergewaltigungen dieses Abschaums hielt er sich raus. Er fand den Gedanken an solche Berührungen mit diesen Missgeburten abstoßend und verstand auch nicht, inwiefern so etwas zu ihrer Überzeugung passen sollte, doch Voldemort lies seinen Anhängern ihren Spaß. Wenn er überhaupt jemals wegen etwas ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dann an dem Tag als er Dumbledore töten sollte.

Schon früh musste er lernen wie sich ein Reinblüter zu verhalten hatte. Dazu gehörte auch der Außenwelt eine Maske zu zeigen, um sein wahres Innenleben zu verbergen und er beherrschte dies perfekt.

Selbst jetzt hielt er die eiserne Maske der Gefühllosigkeit auf seinem Gesicht. In wenigen Minuten würde er dem Dunklen Lord Rede und Antwort stehen müssen und seine Chancen aus diesem Gespräch wieder lebend heraus zukommen tendierten stark zu Null.

Sie bogen in einen weiteren der Kerkergänge ab an dessen Ende sich eine große Flügeltür befand. Hinter dieser Tür lag der größte Raum der unterirdischen Gewölbe. In ihm hielten sie häufig wichtige Todesserversammlungen ab oder es wurden blutige Orgien mit den Opfern eines Überfalls an Schlammblütern oder Muggelfamilien gefeiert.

Draco bemühte sich seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch es waren nur noch ca. fünfzehn Schritte welche ihn von den großen Eichentüren trennten, durch die er wohl nicht mehr treten würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er Voldemort erklären sollte, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass das Schlammblut Granger verletzt wurde. Er hätte niemals sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt um so eine widerliche, wertlose Schlampe zu retten.

Nun, nicht völlig wertlos, denn Voldemort wollte sie schließlich um Potter zu ködern (das vermutete er zumindest, da er seit seiner Niederlage mit Dumbledore in keine Pläne mehr eingeweiht wurde sondern nur noch Anweisungen ausführte).Sein Auftrag war es das Flittchen mit den buschigen Haaren zu beschaffen allerdings lief nicht alles nach Plan.

Doch niemals hätte Draco sein Leben für diese Aufgabe riskiert. Er war ein Reinblüter und stammte von einer der angesehensten Blutlinien ab welche existierten. Man konnte doch nicht erwarten, dass er sich schützend vor ein Schlammblut werfen würde.

Der Todesser hinter ihm klopfte kurz an das Holz der Flügeltür , welche nach einem Moment geräuschlos nach innen schwangen. Draco sammelte seine Gedanken und trat mit sicheren Schritten, von denen er hoffte , dass sie auch unterwürfig aussahen, in den Raum. Sein Begleiter zog es wohl vor draußen zu warten , denn er zog die Türen nachdem Draco durchgegangen war wieder vor sich zu.

Der Dunkle Lord saß auf einem majestätischen Sessel in der Mitte des Raums. Der Sessel stand auf einer Erhöhung die durch mehrere Steinstufen bestiegen werden konnte.

Rechts und links standen zweit weitere Todesser hinter Voldemort.

Ihre Gesichter wahren zwar nicht zu erkennen, doch er wusste, dass es sich rechts um seinen Vater handelte und links seine geisteskranke Tante Bellatrix Lestrange stand. Sie waren die ergebensten und am meisten geschätzten Anhänger Voldemorts und wurden von den anderen Todessern mit eben soviel Respekt behandelt wie der Dunkle Lord selbst.

Draco ekelte die Speichelleckerei Lucius bei seinem „ Meister" an. Er hasste Voldemort ebenso sehr wie alle Muggel und Schlammblüter, wenn nicht noch mehr. Er war selbst nicht mehr als ein Schlammblut und maßte sich an Reinblüter wie seinen Vater herum zu kommandieren und wie Dreck zu behandeln. Seinen Abscheu konnte er sich aber nicht anmerken lassen, wenn er die Ehre seines Vaters nicht beschmutzen wollte.

So verbeugte er sich pflichtbewusst vor seinem „Meister".

„Aah Junger Malfoy, ich bin erfreut das du mich mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst." Sprach Voldemort in einem trügerisch freundlichen und ruhigen Tonfall.

Er spürte die eisigen Blicke die ihn musterten als der Dunkle Lord weiter sprach.

„Sag , was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung vorzubringen?" Diesen Satz hatte Voldemort mit einer solchen kalten Gehässigkeit gesprochen ,dass Draco trotz seiner eisernen Willenskraft und Körperbeherrschung spürte wie er zu zittern begann.

So sehr er seinen „Meister" auch hasste, er wusste ,dass er einem der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt gegenüber stand und dieser nicht mit der Wimper zucken würde wenn er Draco auslöschte. Auf seinen Vater konnte er er in diesem Fall gewiss nicht bauen, ebenso wenig wie auf Bella.

XXX

Nachdem der junge Todesser Malfoy aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zelle abgeholt hatte, saß Hermine nun auf dem kalten Steinboden und versuchte ihre Hände aus den Ketten heraus zu zwängen in die man sie zur Vorsicht gelegt hatte. Natürlich bewegten sie sich kein Stück weiter als bis zur Daumenwurzel und sie ließ sich mit einem frustrierten Schrei nach Hinten fallen. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße,…" flüsterte sie am Rande der Resignation.

Wenn der Todesser nicht so plötzlich hereingeplatzt wäre, hätte sie vielleicht noch etwas aus Malfoy über ihre „Neue Situation" heraus pressen können. Ihre Arme versagten ihren Dienst als sie versuchte sich an den Eisenketten, welche um ihre Gelenke mit Handschellen befestigt waren, hochzuziehen. Ein Keuchen entwich ihr als sie ein blitzartiger Schmerz durch die Muskeln zuckte. Ihre Finger wurden langsam taub da das Blut nicht in ihren Armen zirkulieren konnte und ihre Schultern schmerzten.

Wenn sie noch länger an den Ketten hängen würde, werden die Muskelkrämpfe wohl ihr geringstes Problem sein. Das scharfe Eisen schnitt schmerzhaft in die Haut und es war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie ihre Arme wohl nicht mehr benutzen konnte. Sie wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie schon in dieser Position saß, doch für sie schien es schon eine Ewigkeit zu sein.

Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Sie lauschte in die dunkle Stille welche sich über die gesamten Kellergewölbe gelegt hatte. Ab und an hatte sie entfernte Schreie wahrgenommen, welche ihr so unmenschlich erschienen, dass sie nicht wissen wollte wodurch die Person so gepeinigt wurde. Ja, die Todesser hatten ihre Mittel und Wege einem Menschen das verbliebene Leben buchstäblich zur Hölle zu machen, und sie saß mitten in diesem Höllenloch fest.

Die nun entstandene Stille fürchtete sie jedoch mehr als die grauenerregenden Schreie der Gefangenen. Wenn sich die Todesser nicht um die anderen kümmerten bedeutete dies nichts Gutes für sie. Es hieß, dass sie sich ein neues Opfer suchen würden…und sie wollte das gewiss nicht sein! Verzweifelt zerrte sie wieder an den Handschellen. Ihre Angst wandelte sich allmählich in Hysterie. Sie hatte schon damit abgeschlossen, damit sie wohl hier sterben würde, doch davor hatte sie keine Angst.

Sie wollte ihre Freunde und den Orden nicht preisgeben, doch Voldemort war begnadet in Legilimentik und Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie in ihrem geschwächten Zustand einen wirklichen Widerstand darstellte.

Sie zog nun mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht an den Handschellen...sie verstärkte den Zug konstant, und befahl den Handschellen im Geiste, herunter zu rutschen. Wenn sie nur ein _bisschen _rutschten- vier Millimeter konnten schon genügen-, hätte sie den Knochenwulst hinter sich und müsste sich nur noch um das nachgiebigere Gewebe kümmern. Hoffte sie zumindest. Hermine zog wieder fester, den Mund verzerrt und die zusammengebissenen Zähne zu einer Grimasse von Schmerz und Anstrengung entblößt.

Die Muskeln ihrer Oberarme standen nun als flache weiße Wölbungen hervor und Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn und den Wangen. Sie empfand große Schmerzen, doch diese bewogen sie nicht davor aufzuhören. Doch plötzlich spürte sie wie etwas nachließ… allerdings nicht das Eisen…. Ihr linkes Handgelenk war gebrochen.

Dort wo noch vor wenigen Minuten alles taub war, zog sich nun ein Schmerz ihren Arm hinab, den sie mit einem glühenden Schürhaken verglichen hätte welcher ihr über die Haut gestreift wurde. Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen, zum Teil wegen dem gebrochenen Gelenk und wegen der Wut. Egal wie sehr sie auch zu ziehen vermochte, die Ketten würden halten …und es bestand keine Hoffnung auf Entkommen. Ein tröstendes Schwarz umfing ihre herum wirbelnden Gedanken und sie hing bewusstlos in den Eisenketten.

XXX

Obwohl alles rasant abgelaufen war konnte sich Draco noch an jede Einzelheit erinnern. Er hatte Voldemort seine Sicht der Dinge vorgetragen und mit jeder Sekunde die er sprach hatte sich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu einem bösartigeren Grinsen verzogen. Was ein ziemlich unheimlicher Anblick war, da er nun die spitzen Schlangenzähne Voldemorts sah, welche die Lippen preisgaben. „….nach dem Zwischenfall kam ich zurück und bin mit dem Schlammblut hier her appariert. Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass sie verletzt wurde…hätte ich mich eingemischt wäre ich jetzt tot!" Er hatte seine Erklärungen kaum beendet, da sprach Voldemort schon seinen Vater an. „Lucius, ich hoffe du erledigst diese Unannehmlichkeit für mich." Draco sah wie der rechte Todesser auf ihn zu schritt und seinen Zauberstab aus dem Schlangenstock zückte, welcher er immer bei sich trug.

Voldemort wand sich währenddessen wieder Draco zu. „Ich muss dir gratulieren, du hast es geschafft, dass das Schlammblut jetzt wirklich nutzlos für uns ist…nun wird sie das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie du." Draco wusste was jetzt geschehen sollte, doch er war darauf vorbereitet. Das Adrenalin welches sich in seinem Körper angestaut hatte setzte sich mit einem Schlag frei als sich die Worte aus seines Vaters Mund lösten. „Avada Ke-" weiter kam Lucius nicht da sein Sohn auf ihn zusprang und ihn mit voller Wucht umstieß. Draco nutzte den Überraschungseffekt und entriss Lucius den Zauberstab. Er hoffte, dass Bella und der Dunkle Lord noch zu überrumpelt von seinem Manöver waren und ihre Zauberstäbe noch nicht gezogen hatten.

Er hechtete auf die Tür zu, wenn nun jemand hinter ihr stand der stärker war als er hatte er verspielt. Die Seitenflügel knallten laut gegen die Steinwände als er die Tür aufstieß. Es stand tatsächlich ein Todesser hinter ihr…es war derselbe der ihn hergebracht hatte. Draco hatte keine Zeit seine Chancen lange abzuwiegen und schleuderte dem noch verdutzten Anhänger Voldemorts einen Todesfluch entgegen. Die Maske flog durch den harten Aufprall vom Gesicht des Todessers und er sah in das noch zum Schrei verzerrte Gesicht eines ehemaligen Gryffindors. Neville Longbottom lag tot vor ihm auf den kalten Steinfließen. Über diese Ironie musste selbst er schmunzeln, doch er hatte keine Zeit lange über den Verrat des dümmlichen Jungens nachzudenken, denn die Flüche seiner Tante flogen schon um ihn und prallten von dem Gemäuer ab.

Draco rannte weiter bis er spürte, dass er seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte und fiel nach vorne. Bella stand hinter ihm und hatte ihn mit einem Beinklammerfluch erwischt. Er schaute sie verwirrt an bevor sie sich zu ihm hinab beugte. „Uns ist etwas besseres eingefallen als der Todesfluch, mein Kleiner," säuselte sie ihm ins Ohr und strich sanft über seine silbrig blonden Haare. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass du unserer Freundin noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten kannst."

Er riss die Augen geschockt auf als die Erkenntnis sank, doch Bella knipste ihm mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen die Schläfe die Lichter aus. ´Oh nein , bitte nicht, bloß nicht das…` waren Draco Malfoys letzte Gedanken bevor seine Augäpfel zurückrollten und ihn undurchdringliche Schwärze umfing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter gehört einzig und allein J.K. Rowling, der Plot der Geschichte gehört soweit jedoch mir.

Kapitel 3

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und keuchte vor Schmerzen. In ihren Armen hatte sie nun kein Gefühl mehr, doch ihre Schultern fühlten sich an als wären sie herausgerissen worden. Sie blickte hoch auf ihre Hände. Tiefe weiße Furchen zogen sich über die Haut der Handgelenke- unter dem Daumenpolster, über den Handrücken und den feinen blauen Spuren der Adern darunter-, wo der Stahl hinein gedrückt hatte und ihr linkes Handgelenk pochte weiterhin schmerzhaft. Das Geräusch eines klickenden Schlosses riss ihre Augen von den gepeinigten Händen. Die Zellentür wurde sacht aufgestoßen und ein weiterer Todesser betrat den Raum. Hermine wollte ihn anschreien doch ihre Stimme versagte, als sie sah was er bei sich trug. Das Metall seiner aufblitzenden Hand wurde von dem reflektiert welches er in ihr trug. Dies lies Hermine darauf schließen, dass sie recht behalten sollte… die verstummten Schreie hatten nichts Gutes für sie bedeutet.

Peter Pettigrew stellte sich vor sie. Hermine hing nach vorne gebeugt in ihren Fesseln und somit ungefähr auf Hüfthöhe von Wurmschwanz. Er riss ihren Kopf an den schon verfilzten Haaren brutal nach hinten, damit sie ihn ansah. „So mein Schätzchen, schrei für mich", zischte er ihr, mit einem Ton, in dem Vorfreude ganz klar mit schwang, zu. Sein Gesicht befand sich nur wenige Zentimeter von Hermine entfernt und sie durchflutete ein solcher Hass, den sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Selbst Malfoy hatte ihr diesen Hass noch nicht entlocken können. Voll Abscheu spuckte sie ihm in das zum höhnischen Grinsen verzerrte Gesicht.

Keine Sekunde später spürte sie das kalte Metall eines Schlachtermessers welches sich an ihren Kehlkopf drückte. „ Ah ah ah….das war nicht gerade höflich kleine Gryffindor!" Säuerlich wischte er sich Hermines Attacke aus dem Gesicht. „Ich glaube du brauchst ein paar Manieren, Schlammblut." Bei diesem Satz nahm er das Messer von ihrem Hals und wendete sich ihrer verdreckten Bluse zu. Er ließ jeden einzelnen Knopf mit dem Schlachtermesser abspringen, bis er sie völlig entblößt hatte. „Wo fangen wir nur an…" Pettigrew ließ den kalten Stahl langsam über ihren weichen Bauch gleiten.

Plötzlich stieß er die Klinge fest ins Fleisch und Hermine konnte sich ihren Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Sein teuflisches Grinsen wurde breiter als ein leuchtend rotes Rinnsal Hermines Torso herab lief. Er setzte zu einem neuen Schnitt an und drückte diesmal das Metall noch tiefer in ihre Haut. Der nun entstandene Riss blutete stärker. „Was glaubst du, wie viele Schnitte brauchen wir, bis du merkst, dass du nichts wert bist?" Sie hatte niemals Angst vor Wurmschwanz verspürt. Damals in der Heulenden Hütte erschien er ihr eher erbärmlich und sie hatte ihn verabscheut. Doch nun überzog sie eine Gänsehaut als er so vor ihr Stand und sie konnte nichts gegen das Zittern tun welches ihren Körper durchlief.

„Ich kann dich zwar nicht töten, du Dreckstück, doch meinen Spaß werde ich haben, … das versichere ich dir." Wieder begann er sie mit dem Schlachtermesser aufzuritzen und jedes Mal verstärkte er den Druck auf die scharfe Klinge. Ihre Gedanken gingen in ihren eigenen unwillkürlichen Schreien unter, als unzählige Schnitte ihren Körper überzogen. Das Blut lief in immer größeren Bahnen an ihr herab, bis sie völlig von einem roten Film bedeckt war. In Pettigrews Augen spiegelte sich nun der fahle Glanz des Wahnsinn wieder und er wendete sich ihrem tränen verschmierten Gesicht zu. Seine Hand zitterte vor Aufregung als er die Messerspitze über die Wangen zu ihren Augen zog. Kleine Blutrinnsal flossen von ihren Augen aus das Gesicht herab so dass sich ihre Tränen mit dem roten Lebenssaft vereinten.

Wurmschwanz schnaufte stark und trat einen Schritt zurück um sein Werk zu betrachten.

Hermines Schreie verstummten, als ihre Lungen keine Kraft mehr hatte um auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen. Sie blickte flehentlich in die Augen ihres Peinigers.

„Glaubst du das war alles, meine Hübsche?" Ein grausames Lachen bahnte sich seinen Weg aus Peters Mund. „Oh nein , es fängt gerade erst an…."

Nun zerschnitt er mit dem Messer den Bund ihrer Jeans. Hermine warf sich panisch in ihren Ketten herum doch es nützte nichts…. Seine Hand bahnte sich ihren Weg zu ihrem Höschen und zerriss es. Er setzte die Messerspitze an und stieß zu.

Während Peter mit seinem Messer weiter ihren Unterleib zerschnitt, befreite er mit seiner anderen Hand nun geschickt sein schon schmerzhaft pochendes Glied. Die Schreie seiner Opfer waren für ihn schon jeher erregend, auch wenn ihn die meisten seiner Mitstreiter bei den Folterungen missbilligend, gar angewidert ansahen, sein Meister akzeptierte Peters Vorlieben und er war für dessen Verständnis sehr dankbar.

Noch während Hermines letzten, blutgerinnenden Schrei glitt er ihn ihren zerfetzten Unterleib und zog sie , soweit es die Ketten zuließen, an sich. Er stieß immer heftiger in sie hinein, sein bestialisches Stöhnen ging jedoch in ihren Schmerzensschreien unter.

Hermine konnte die Qualen nicht mehr ertragen…ihr Körper hatte seine Schmerzgrenze erreicht und sie fiel in eine besänftigende Ohnmacht.

XXX

Als Hermine wieder zu sich kam war sie nicht mehr alleine in der Zelle. Malfoy lag in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke ihres steinernen Gefängnisses - allerdings schien er ohnmächtig. Was in Hinsicht auf seine Verletzungen, die Hermine sehen konnte, nicht wirklich verwunderlich war. Sie konnte sich kaum die Schadenfreude unterdrücken die in ihr aufstieg als sie seinen geschundenen Körper betrachtete. Sein ehemals weißes Hemd war so zerrissen, dass sie seinen gesamten Oberkörper sehen konnte und die bleiche Haut war von so vielen Schnitten und Blutergüssen übersät, das es fast keinen Zentimeter der früher so makellosen Haut gab. Sein Gesicht schien größtenteils kaum verletzt doch wie es unter dem Rest seiner Kleidung noch aussehen mochte, wollte Hermine sich, trotz ihrer sadistischen Freude, doch nicht weiter ausmalen.

Etwas bewegte sich plötzlich unter ihrer Haut… es fühlte sich fast an als durchliefe sie ein Kälteschauer, _unter_ der Haut. Das seltsame Gefühl lief bis zur Mitte ihres Brustkorbes wo sie nun einen so starken Druck empfand als würden sich kleine Schlangen zu einem Knoten zusammenballen. Hermine wusste genau was dies bedeutete. Ihre Verwandlung war nun fast abgeschlossen. Der Vampyr in ihrem Innern würde bald die Kontrolle über ihren Körper und ihren Verstand an sich reißen. Sie musste zuvor aus der Gewalt Voldemorts fliehen… sie musste zu Harry und Ron, bevor sie zu einem blutrünstigen Monster wurde, welches ohne Rücksicht Freund und Feind angriff bis sein Blutdurst gestillt war.

Da ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf sich selbst bezogen war, merkte sie, dass sie nur noch mit einem Arm an die Kerkerwand gekettet war. Verwundert betrachtete sie die Handschelle in der ihre linke Hand noch bis vor kurzem gefesselt war. An dem Stahl sah sie nun verkrustetes Blut,…nachdem Wurmschwanz mit ihr fertig war muss sie durch das ganze Blut, welches sich über ihr Handgelenk vergossen hatte, aus dem Stahl gerutscht sein.

Doch die Schnitte mit denen Peter ihren Körper überzogen hatte waren nur noch als weiße Striche erkennbar. Das Vampyrblut ließ ihre Verletzungen schneller heilen und deshalb spürte sie auch kaum noch schmerzen, außer in der rechten Schulter. Ihre rechte Hand war immer noch mit den Ketten an der Steinwand befestigt und ihr gesamtes Gewicht lastete nun auf ihrer rechten Schulter.

Durch die unverhoffte Befreiung ihres linken Armes hatte sich eine Idee in Hermines Gehirn festgesetzt. Ein Fluchtplan. Zwar wäre sie nicht aus dem Kerker raus, doch wenn sie es schaffte wäre sie zumindest ihre Fessel los. Und falls wieder ein Todesser in die Zelle kommen würde, könnte sie ihn überrumpeln und wäre somit der Freiheit wieder ein Schritt näher. Viel Zeit um ihren Plan abzuwiegen blieb ihr nicht, der Vampir in ihrem Innern würde ihr diese Zeit nicht gewähren. Doch es würde sie trotzdem viel Überwindung kosten…

Ihre freie Hand tastete auf dem verdreckten Boden nach etwas…bis sie schließlich den ersehnten Gegenstand mit ihren Fingerspitzen streifte. Vorsichtig hob sie den Knochensplitter hoch. Es war eines der kleinen Knöchelchen welche schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden ihres Verlieses gelegen hatte und die sie zuerst so stark an Stücke von menschlichen Skeletten erinnert hatten. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde und ließ die gekrümmte Spitze des Knochensplitters auf das Gelenk ihrer gefesselten Hand sinken. Ihre rechte Hand hatte sie nun nach hinten verbogen und Hermine beobachtete fasziniert wie sich die Spitze zuerst in ihre Haut eindrückte und sie dann zum Aufplatzen brachte. Sie drückte weiter und ihre Haut verschlang noch mehr von dem Knochen. Das entstandene Grübchen füllte sich mit ihrem Blut und verschwand schließlich, als sie die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit vollständig darin aufgefüllt hatte. Hermines Reaktion war Enttäuschung - die Knochenspitze hatte nicht den Sturzbach ausgelöst, den sie erhofft (und halb gefürchtet) hatte. Dann trennte die scharfe Kante ihres Werkzeuges die blaue Venen durch die am dichtesten unter ihrer Haut lagen und da floss das Blut schon freigiebiger.

Immer noch nicht der erwartete pulsierende Strahl, aber ein rascher, konstanter Strom.

Dann platzte die große Vene mitten auf dem Handgelenk, und der dünne Strom wurde zu einer Blutfontäne. Diese ergoss sich über die Steinwände hinter ihr und floss an Hermines Unterarm hinab. Sie kannte den Ausdruck "Abhäuten" nicht, ein Fachbegriff, der üblicherweise von Ärzten in Zusammenhang mit Opfern von Verbrennungen gebraucht wurde, aber nachdem sie nun angefangen hatte, war ihr klar, dass sie sich auf Blut nicht allein verlassen konnte, wenn sie herausrutschen wollte.

Blut allein war vielleicht nicht genug.

Sie drehte das Handgelenk und schnitt entschlossen die straffe Haut ihres Unterarms mühelos durch. Jetzt spürte sie ein unheimliches Kribbeln in der Handfläche, als hätte sie ein kleines aber durchaus wichtiges Nervenbündel zerschnitten. Auch ihr innerer Vampir schrie auf, doch noch konnte sie sich seiner Kontrolle entziehen und machte kaltblütig mit ihrem Vorhaben weiter.

Hermine zog nun so fest sie konnte an der Kette, welche ihre Hand immer noch unerbittlich in ihrer Umklammerung hielte. Doch nun bewegten sie sich langsam.

Die Handschelle bewegte sich, da sich die Haut bewegte auf der sie saß. Der zickzackförmige Schnitt den sie sich am Handgelenk zugefügt hatte wurde breiter, feuchte Sehnenstränge spannten sich über die klaffende Wunde. Die blutige Haut über dem Handrücken schlug Falten und staute sich vor der Handschelle.

´ Ich schäle meine Hand, O Merlin!

Die losgerissene Haut hing nun wie eine Diagonale, die vom Ansatz des kleinen Fingers zum Daumenballen verlief. Einen Augenblick hielt dieser lose Hautlappen die Handschelle fest und Hermine schrie in ihrer Frustration auf (die ganzen Schmerzen umsonst, ihre Qualen hatten nichts bewirkt!), doch dann glitt er mit einem feuchten Schmatzlaut von den kalten Stahlketten.

Der Rest ihrer verstümmelten Hand glitt mit einem weiteren Blutschwall durch die Fessel.

Sie hatte es geschafft,…sie war .. naja nicht frei. Aber ihre Ketten los.

Wieder waberten die unförmigen Tentakeln unter ihrer Haut.

Unfähig gegen den Vampyr anzukämpfen glitt sie an der kalten Wand hinab. Ihr Schmerzensschrei verstummte auf ihren Lippen als die Tentakeln ihr Herz umschlossen und sie die Kontrolle verlor.

Der Vampyr legte seinen gierigen Blick auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt von Malfoy, der sich in seiner tiefen Ohnmacht nicht der Gefahr bewusst war, in der er sich befand.

Blutrote Pupillen blitzten durch die Dunkelheit des Kerkers….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter gehört einzig und allein J.K. Rowling, der Plot der Geschichte gehört soweit jedoch mir.

Kapitel 4

Die Kreatur wusste nicht wo sie war. Mit geschlossenen Augen hob sie langsam den Kopf und ließ die unbekannte Umgebung auf sich wirken. Ihre Sinne vermittelten ihr, dass sie sich auf einem kalten, harten Steinboden befand, die Luft roch nach moderigem Wasser, vertrocknetem Blut und ein süßlicher Todesgeruch war allgegenwärtig. Auch die flache Atmung eines Säugetiers war auszumachen. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und blickte in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch stammte.

In der Ecke des Raumes lag ein Mensch, dessen Gesicht jedoch nicht in ihre Richtung zeigte. Unsicher drückte sich die Bestie an die kalte Steinwand und taxierte ihren Gegner, der bis jetzt noch keine Reaktion auf ihre Gegenwart zeigte. Sie lauschte mit ihrem geschärften Hörsinn nach dem Herzschlag ihres potentiellen Beutetiers und entschied, dass der Rhythmus des Organs zu langsam war. Ihr Opfer schlief.

Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Mensch keine Gefahr für sie darstellte, ließ sie ihrem Drang nach frischem Blut freien Lauf und wollte sich auf ihr Opfer stürzen. Der Körper ihres Wirts versagte jedoch seinen Dienst und die Kreatur brach kurz vor ihrem Ziel zusammen. Das Mädchen, dessen Geist und Fleisch sie in Besitz genommen hatte, war zu geschwächt um ihre normalen Bewegungen auszuführen.

Vorsichtig zog sie den unnützen Körper auf den schlafenden Menschen zu. Nun, auf selber Höhe, betrachtete sie ihr Opfer genauer. Es handelte sich um ein ausgewachsenes, wenn auch ziemlich schmächtiges Männchen, doch es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Als er seine illuminierenden Augen über das Gesicht des Mannes schweifen lies, spürte der Parasit, wie sich das Menschenmädchen gegen seinen eisernen Griff über ihren Körper und Geist wehrte. Er würde nicht mehr lange gegen ihre mentalen Angriffe standhalten und musste sich mit der Nahrungsaufnahme beeilen.

Hermines Lippen senkten sich langsam auf Dracos pochende Halsschlagader und nadelspitze Fangzähne bohrten sich in seine Haut. Das injizierte Gift brannte sich nun seinen Weg durch die Adern des Menschen und die Kreatur bereitete sich auf einen Kampf mit dem blonden Geschöpf vor.

Draco erwachte mit einem spitzen Schrei aus seinen wirren Träumen, mit dem Gefühl, sein Körper stehe Hals abwärts in Flammen. Über sich gebeugt erblickte er Granger. Aus ihrem halb geöffneten Mund floss dunkelrotes Blut auf sein Gesicht. Sein Blut! Sein erster Gedanke war Granger von sich zu stoßen, doch bevor er dies umsetzen konnte riss sie seinen Kopf mit ihrer, nun klauen artig verkrümmte Hand nach oben, sodass er direkt in ihre roten Pupillen blickte.

Er versuchte vergeblich ihren eisernen Griff um seinen Hals zu lösen, der ihm, mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, die Luft zum atmen raubte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als in ihre Augen zu starren und um jeden weiteren Atemzug zu kämpfen. Sein Blick wurde glasig als ihm seine Sicht durch den Mangel an Sauerstoff geraubt wurde und das Gift in seinem Körper alle Nerven in Brand zu setzen schien.

Die Kreatur sah befriedigt wie ihr Opfer den Kampf gegen den Sauerstoffmangel zu verlieren schien. Als der Mensch die Augen schloss, lies sie von seinem Hals ab und wandte sich wieder dem restlichen Körper des Mannes zu. Immer lästiger wurden die Übergriffe ihres Wirts und sie wollte jetzt endlich ihr wohlverdientes Mahl beginnen. Mit einem leisen klicken lies sie ihre Fingernägel ausfahren, die nun rasiermesserscharfen Klauen fungierten jetzt wie kleine Skalpelle als sie mit ihrer Arbeit fort fuhr.

Der weiße Stoff, der ihre Nahrung bedeckte, zerfetzte die Bestie und legte so Dracos Oberkörper gänzlich frei. Begierig ritzte sie mit ihren Nägeln die geschändete Haut über seinem Brustkorb auf und klappte die blutigen Hautfetzen zur Seite. Ihr lag nun der Blick auf das Brustbein und die angrenzenden Rippen des Menschen frei. Blut floss jetzt ungehindert aus dessen Oberkörper und bildete eine rote Lache um die Kreatur und ihr Opfer. Die Bestie stockte bei dem Anblick des entrinnenden Lebenssaftes und kann sich nicht mehr gegen ihren Durst wehren. Ihr Ziel liegt unter dem Brustkorbs des Mannes, doch die Zunge des Menschenmädchens gleitet schon über die blutigen Knochen und saugt genüssliche an dem roten Fluss.

Der Parasit merkte, wie sein Wirt von seinen penetranten Versuchen, die Macht zu übernehmen ab ließ und geschockt zusah, was ihr Körper gerade unter seiner Leitung anstellte.

Nachdem er sich seinem Drang ein paar Sekunden hingegeben hatte, entsann er sich wieder seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe und griff mit beiden Händen unter die glitschigen Rippen des Mannes. Mit schier unmenschlicher Kraft brach er die Knochen unter einem gewaltigen Knacken auseinander.

Vor ihm lagen nun die Organe des Mannes frei, die Lunge und wichtiger noch, das Herz. Das Gift der Kreatur verhinderte unter anderem, dass das Herz, trotz Eintritt des Todes, stehen bleibt sondern weiter schlägt und das Blut durch den Organismus pumpt.

In blinder Gier vergräbt die Bestie ihre Arme in dem offenen Torso und schiebt die Lunge des Mannes zur Seite um besser an sein Herz zu gelangen. Hermines Geist schrie innerlich auf, als die Kreatur nun ihren Kopf zwischen die aufgebrochenen Rippen hindurch steckte und unter Blutrausch ihre Zähne direkt in Malfoys Herz schlug.


End file.
